


Sleep

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> No spoiler.
> 
> Well, it's J/D and I pay for too much attention to every trivial little thing.

Jack was watching Danielle as she rubbed her brow in a vein attempt to stave off the inevitable for a little longer. "What?" she questioned when she finally looked at him.

"You're tired Danni, go to bed."

Danielle grumbled. "I'm not tired Jack."

Jack affectionately kissed her on the cheek. "If you're not tired why are you rubbing your brow?" he asked.

"I do that when I have headache as well," she answered softly.

Danielle yawned noisily. "Go to bed, Danni."

Danielle got up. "You're right Jack," she said as she made her way to the stairs. "You coming up?"


End file.
